


After midnight

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream





	After midnight

Midnight is the magic hour, they say.

Tsukishima can't agree.

 

It's way past midnight when this magic happens.

 

They're standing close, neither moving an inch, eyes locked into a steady gaze, as if they could read each others minds that way. Funny thing is, they do. They can read each others minds.

Kageyama, for once, can clearly see all the emotions in those golden eyes, read him like an open book, no distractions whatsoever to interrupt. It astounds him. What he sees.

Tsukishima, for once, can hear quite clearly what that mouth is trying to say, even if there is not a sound to be hears or a word understood. It amazes him. What he hears.

When they move, it's agonizingly slow. Tentative. Careful. As if they could burn each other by mistake. Not that it never happened before, but this is a new kind of heat that burns deep beneath skin.

 

_They're not wrong to be careful,_

_for once their lips touch,_

_there's a spark,_

_that sets them both on fire._

 


End file.
